


Forgetting and Forgotten

by LadyofAvalon



Category: Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofAvalon/pseuds/LadyofAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, everyone and everything is forgotten, no matter how great. That is the natural flow of life. You don't have to live in obscurity to disappear from history. Even legends are forgotten, sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting and Forgotten

To forget is human. To be forgotten is my fate. I know that, in a hundred years, my name will be all but erased from everyone's memories. I may be a hero to the people of the Lower City now, but after I'm gone, they'll forget me. The only people who will remember me will be my descendants, and they'll never know all that I ever did.

They won't know Verene. They won't know Ersken. They won't know Tunstall or Goodwin or Ahuda, or any of the Dogs. They won't remember us, because they we're not the visible heroes that knights are. We're the ones who make it so that the knights can go out and be heroes like that. If it wasn't for us Dogs, the knights would be doing what we do.

They won't remember the people who helped us either. They won't remember Aniki or Kora. They won't even remember the name of the Rogue of the era. They won't remember Rosto. In truth, they won't remember any of us. It's our fate to be forgotten, just as it is our fate to forget. People forget things over time, they forget that if it wasn't for the Dogs, things would be very different.

We go about our lives, forgetting little by little, all the while, we stand just a bit closer to being forgotten ourselves. No one will remember what any of us a few years after we're gone. Nobody will remember who I am, that I was called the Terrier, the Bloodhound, and the Elkhound. Nobody will remember that Rosto brought more peace to the Lower City in his time as the Rogue than Kayfer Deerborn and many of the Rogues before him.

It is human to forget, just as much as it is human to be forgotten. We'll all be forgotten, one day.


End file.
